


XiuXiu's Chronicles

by minseovk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongdae is a fan, M/M, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Minseok is a writer, Not Beta Read, and also his neighbor, he writes gay novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseovk/pseuds/minseovk
Summary: Minseok is a famous BL novelist, his works have been translated in several languages and adapted in to successful dramas. Everything is quiet, until one day a cute guy moves in the apartment next to his own and he starts to become his new novel muse.What he actually doesn't know yet is the fact that his new neighbor is one of the biggest XiuXiu's fanboy ever.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	XiuXiu's Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodyoficeandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/gifts).



_“You are almost exactly as exquisite as I had hoped you would be.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Just almost?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’ll tell you soon.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“But why can't you say it to me now?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“There is far too much distance between our bodies, and I think this is something that’s better whispered in your ears.”_

Jongdae closed his eyes and shivered. Oh yes, XiuXiu is back at it again.

\--

What most people don’t know about Jongdae is that he had been a BL novel fan for years. Well, reading has always been his thing, no matter what genre fiction or nonfiction, action, horror, you name it. 

But his ultimate and go-to genre will _always_ be BL novels. For him, there’s just something about how the writers make the emotions of their characters a lot more raw and ‘feeling’ than the usual straight couples. It doesn’t hurt that he’s a lot more able to relate to these characters not only because of his preferences but also because of the real life experiences in stories that are so similar to his.

  
  


Today, he can’t seem to stop his toes from curling in delight while reading XiuXiu’s latest work. He’s just halfway through the novel, but the author was able to reduce Jongdae already in a flustered mess as the story progresses.

If one person looks closely in Jongdae’s bookshelf, they will notice that there’s a particular corner in there that’s dedicated to one author named XiuXiu, filled with worn-out books that claimed half of the shelf. Jongdae had been a XiuXiu fanboy since his first BL novel; he had supported the author for years. While he would totally die if someone asked him about it, he had all the novels and the limited editions with extra scenes and the author’s written commentary or autograph. 

XiuXiu's novels always had a special power over him, he would get all hot and bothered during sex scenes and he would dramatically cry during the heartfelt love confessions, he totally understood deeply all those beautifully written characters. For Jongdae, XiuXiu’s worldbuilding and storyline is the best among all the works he’s read. Aside from the romance and drama in every novel he’s read, what makes XiuXiu’s work stand out from all the rest is the realistic element it has, they don’t downplay or exaggerate the romance, hardship in any of their stories, it has always been balanced.

More importantly, despite the various stories that XiuXiu publishes, their novels really felt like those times he interacted with his crush and fellow neighbor, “Mr. Darcy” who lives in apartment 5A.

Okay, so Mr. Darcy isn’t really the name of his neighbor, but Jongdae was stuck, he didn’t really know the man’s name, so he internally kept calling him “Mr Darcy” because of all those swoon-worthy encounters that he found himself in with the man. It’s too bad that he never got him the chance to introduce himself in all those times. 

He’s been smitten with Mr. Darcy ever since there was a knock on his door and left him “Welcome Brownies” at his doorstep days after he moved in, leaving just a small note that the baked goods came from Unit 5A. 

Jongdae was only able to meet the mystery neighbor when he decided to return their tupperware back to them. 

Jongdae can confidently say that Mr. Darcy literally embodies the term “Boy-Next-Door.” He is so pretty and polite, not to mention helpful and kind, offering his help to all the old ladies who needed help in carrying their bags when they got winded after going up the stairs.

As a young, fit man in his prime, he never imagined that he’d be in the same position. Up until he broke his arm after he got into a heated game with Chanyeol _(don’t ask_ ). It was a struggle to bring groceries with one good arm, but then Mr. Darcy came along in his thin sleeveless shirt glory and offered to bring the extra bags himself for Jongdae. Needless to say, it was a miracle that Jongdae was even able to stammer out a coherent reply after he saw Mr. Darcy’s arm muscles flex so beautifully. 

Jongdae had always thought Mr. Darcy was more on the chubby side, so certainly he wasn’t expecting his neighbor to have a clearly defined body. The older man told him before that he worked from home, he had a beautiful and angelic baby face that just screamed innocence, and Jongdae usually saw him dressed in cozy cardigans and oversized sweaters, but clearly he was wrong. 

Mr. Darcy was really built like one of those hot BL characters, who would’ve thought that his body was pure sin?

From that day onwards, he started hoping everyday that he could meet his dear neighbor on the stairs. It got to the point that he really felt like those housewives of the neighbourhood who often sought the man too, except that these aunties, always tried to set his poor neighbor and everyone who was single with their daughters.The only difference is that while these aunties are helping their daughters, Jongdae was pining for his own selfish reasons. 

But what could he do? It wasn’t his fault that everytime he met Mr. Darcy suddenly acts like an idiot and freaked out. 

He was just socially awkward,okay?

\--

Minseok on the other hand was just tired about all of it. He just wanted to go home in peace without all the aunties ambushing him on the way, asking him really embarrassing questions. Sometimes he wished to just out himself as a very gay BL novelist so they would be left with no other choice than leave him alone, but his editor would kill him for that.

Kim Jongdae is a breath of fresh air for him. He remembers the first time they met, he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings during that time and was thinking of the quickest way to escape his nosy neighbours. So when he saw the newest tenant struggling with his packages, he leapt at the opportunity to escape. He wasn't really prepared when he locked eyes with the beautiful man and was brandished with the brightest smile he had ever seen,so few days later knocked at his neighbor’s door with some brownies that one of the auties gifted him and his best casual home outfit on just to gift him those sweet treats as a ‘welcome gift’ made by him.

They encountered various times during their first months as neighbors but they never had a real chance to exchange names, they were either in a hurry or they ended up being to engrossed with each other during convos to actually care and ask, so Minseok one day, after having made sure that Jongdae was not at home and no meddling aunts was actually nearby, went peeping in Jongdae mail box and discovered the younger man’s name. 

_Kim Jongdae._

\--

Someone knocking on his door at midnight is something that Minseok was used to. Every now and then, his editor tries to visit him when deadlines are almost near (Junmyeon is also a night owl), and so Jongdae was definitely sight for sore eyes when he finally opened his door. 

"Y-you! Kitty man!"

_Kitty man?_ Minseok tilts his head in confusion, what has gotten into Jongdae?

Jongdae suddenly leans dangerously close to Minseok's door, and he finally understands what’s happening the moment he notices the flush in Jongdae's cheeks and the smell of alcohol fills his nostrils.

"Jongdae-sshi, are you drunk?" He gently asks.

Jongdae's eyes widen in disbelief and he finally stumbles into Minseok after jumping for joy, "Holy shit, the pretty kitty man knows my name."

Jongdae's smile is like looking at the sun, and while it's a welcome attack, he really really needs to get back to his writing, one of the final chapters is due in the morning , and he barely wrote a thing.

"Come on, let's get you home."

That night, Minseok learned that Jongdae was apparently a very clingy drunk who is out on a mission to know his name.

He hoped leaving a note on his bedside table would satisfy Jongdae's curiosity.

\---

There were conflicting feelings swirling in Jongdae’s gut when he finally read the note that his neighbor left for him. At first there was confusion and soon after it was elation, complete bliss and happiness - he _finally_ got his name. 

_Kim Minseok._   
  
“Kim Minseok,” he breathes out, wanting to know how the name feels in his mouth. He feels a little giddy, he can finally brag that he now knows Mr. Darcy’s real name.

There was also embarrassment - the memories from last night were hazy at best, but he just _knows_ he did something incriminating that all led to this. His drunk self gets shit done though, so he gives himself a pat on the back. 

Lastly was confusion? A sense of deja vu? The thing is, when Jongdae read his neighbour's note stating his name, his brain automatically recognized the handwriting as one really similar to XiuXiu’s. 

He tries to brush it off, it must be the hangover talking, he doesn't really want to think about it that much, he doesn't want to be one of those delusional fans who always claim that they get special attention or connection with their idol.

What are the chances that out of all the thousands of apartments for rent in the city, he really chose the one next to his favourite author? 

Zero. It was impossible.

For a second, he entertained this crazy idea that he can probably ask, but that’s ridiculous. He already embarrassed himself enough when he knocked at Minseok's door at midnight like some creepy drunk with no brain-to-mouth filter asking for his name. 

In what universe will he ever think that it’s appropriate to ask, _“Sorry do you happen to write really explicit BL novels as a way of living?”_

\---

Days passed and Minseok remained oblivious about Jongdae's internal turmoil.

Ever since he gave his name to Jongdae, Minseok took it as a free pass to strike up a conversation to his very cute neighbor. Except, why does Jongdae always seem skittish around him now?

To divert his attention, he decides to use his frustration as a push to write his new work. If he's having such a hard time with his real life crush surely his protagonist deserves a better, and lovelier time with theirs.

\--

The release of XiuXiu’s newest novel made Jongdae feel internally conflicted, was it too weird for him to be excited about his neighbor’s new work?

Well, it’s not like XiuXiu was actually Minseok anyway so he decided to buy the material copy of the book on his way home after work. He arrived at his apartment building clutching his copy of XiuXiu’s newest explicit novel in his hand, inconspicuously trying to hide the front cover of the book. Due to the high number of purchases of XiuXiu’s novel, the bookstore he went to had unfortunately run out of shoppings bags, leaving Jongdae with no choice but to carry the book on his commute home. 

For the first time since he lived here, Jongdae was really hoping not to meet Minseok on his way back to his unit. 

But of course fate was not on Jongdae' side.

\---

Seeing Jongdae in the hallway is always a welcome sight for Minseok, his newest novel flying out of nowhere however was - surprising, to say the least. 

Look, it's not like Minseok was snooping at Jongdae's things (god, the fact that he pried in his mailbox to get his name was bad enough), but the book came flying right into his feet, of course he would've seen it, it was kind of impossible not to. Picking the book up felt like he was taking a trip down memory lane - he could feel his hand ache from the thousands of books that needed his autograph before the release date.

He was really planning on teasing him, but as soon as he noticed Jongdae fidgeting in front of him, a blushing mess, the tips of his ears red, he thought making fun of a book that he literally authored would most likely scare him away.

He couldn't stop his mouth though when he handed the book back to Jongdae, "Doing some light reading?" 

He saw Jongdae's eyes widening upon hearing those words, he was indeed blushing from the nose to the cute ears, _oh god Jongdae was even more cute when embarrassed,_ “Y-you could say that” Jongdae said.

Minseok internally cooed at the younger man’s adorable reaction so he decided that a little teasing never hurt anyone and he continued to play with him a little more.

He pointed at the book and with a teasing smile he said, “I heard this one is really interesting, especially in chapter 31, but you know..” Minseok pauses as he traces the spine of the book, he looks up at Jongdae with a sharp smile, and Jongdae feels like a cornered animal about to be devoured by his predator, “I didn’t take you as a BL fan Jongdae.”

  
  


Jongdae scratches the nape of his neck, not meeting Minseok’s eyes.

The younger man thanks him as Minseok returns the book, and before he could apologize for teasing and making him uncomfortable, Jongdae meets his eyes. 

“BL genre is my guilty pleasure actually, especially this author's novels, it might sound stupid to you because most people think BLs are just poorly written stories to satisfy a fangirl’s fantasy, but the way this particular author writes is just brilliant. The characters are not those classic stereotypical BL novel ones, you know? They are normal people,with normal everyday life, and the author calls out his characters when they are being toxic to their partner and stuff; XiuXiu’s novels have also the best universes in this genre, and sometimes those are even better than some ‘normal’ books that are being published, the author is so damn talented and I bet he could write something for a different genre under another name and still be successful...”

Minseok couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping his mouth, he was floored that someone appreciates his works that way. In his experience, not everyone respects this line of work, especially this particular genre.

Jongdae quickly shuts up, “I’m sorry, I probably talked your ear off already, I tend to get carried away a lot when I speak about this author.” 

“No, it’s fine, you sounded so sincere when you talked about them, you must admire this XiuXiu guy a lot,” Minseok observes.

“I’m kind of a fanboy I guess.”

Minseok laughed as they took the stairs together, he was supposed to go grocery shopping but it could wait, Jongdae was so much fun than choosing from different types of toilet paper, who cares if one has flowers on it and the other type doesn't,it’s still toilet paper anyway, instead he can spend few more minutes with the younger man and after it be happy the whole day .

They arrived on their floor and Jongdae quickly turned around to give Minseok a goodbye smile. 

“Guess we will see each other around, neighbour.” he smiled.

“Yes and enjoy your readings Jongdae!” Minseok said, turning away to face his door .

It was supposed to be the end of that conversation, Jongdae was already putting his keys on the lock of his door, and Minseok was about to enter his own unit, but suddenly Jongdae called out to him. 

“Wait!”

Minseok pauses from his doorway and turns to look at Jongdae, “Yes?”

“This might sound strange but I just needed to know. How could you possibly know that chapter 31 of XiuXiu’s book will be an interesting one? There’s no way you could possibly know, you couldn’t have read it, not when it was just released today.” 

\--

Minseok knew his luck was running out when he barely escaped Jongdae's question.

He feels cold sweat breaking out of his forehead, no matter of how much of a fan Jongdae actually was, it was not an easy task to confess to your neighbour slash crush that, "Yes, I write about gay romance for a living and I am XiuXiu in real life. "Maybe he should've chosen to become a math professor like his dad suggested to him before.

But before he could find a proper and plausible answer to this question, his phone started ringing. He was almost tempted to ignore the call , but then he noticed that it was from Junmyeon, his editor

He apologizes before making a quick escape to his apartment.

But as Junmyeon opens his mouth, that's the time he knew that lady luck has finally run out of patience.

"So, Minseok for this release, how about we finally do that book signing you keep putting off for years?"

\---

Ever since that phone call, Minseok started to become more anxious about the whole thing. He told Junmyeon that he had to think about it but his time was slowly running out, he knew he had to answer and this time it had to be a positive one or else everyone in the agency would demand his head plate.

Every time he smiled at Jongdae he felt the rope on his neck tighten, when he choose this profession he thought it was going to be easy, he only wanted to write slightly mature and realistic BL novels from the perspective of a gay adult man, he never signed anywhere for this mess. 

His work was not something he was ashamed of, but it was usually a deal breaker when it came to dates. Guys usually found it weird that a grown up man wrote sexual stories for the pleasure of fangirls and really few men. So when he approached Jongdae the first time he just vaguely told him he worked from home because he was a stranger even if he was indeed a cute one.

But now? Jongdae being his fan was a game-changing situation, he was surely not disgusted by his job but it meant Jongdae read his novels and his most recent work has been heavily inspired by him.

Based on his experience, Jongdae was a perceptive man, the younger one almost caught him just because of his careless comment. What more could he deduce if his other readers started to discuss it too? Surely Jongdae would notice at some point.

  
Being a successful and popular novelist isn’t something Minseok is thankful for at the moment.

It was Friday night or someone could say Saturday early morning and Minseok was pacing around his living room, completely drunk. 

He had to find a way out, he deserved a chance with Jongdae even if his neighbor was way too perfect and way. way, way, out of his league.He had to tell Jongdae the truth, lying was what messed up his past relationships and he wanted to start his, romantic or not, without having this weight on his soul. 

‘Fuck it, I’m gonna do it now,’ he decides, then he went knocking on his neighbor’s door.

A sleepy Jongdae with ruffled hair and baby blue pajamas opens the door.

Jongdae squints at him, trying to fight off the sleepiness,“Minseok?”

“Hi Jongdae,” he greets him. 

”Oh gosh it’s 5 am, do you need something? Is there something wrong?” Minseok breathed deeply.

“I need to tell you something Kim Jongdae from the fifth floor of this condo, door 5B.I, your neighbor Kim Minseok, from the apartment 5A, have a crush on you since you moved in, you were so cute in your khaki shorts and I wanted to act on my feelings and man up for so long but I never got a chance because look at you so perfect, but _then_ I discovered that you read BLs and I’m not judging you or anything but I need to clarify this first…and oh gosh please …”

Jongdae was fully awake now and he couldn’t believe his ears.

“Minseok….”

Minseok shutted him with his hand.

“NO JONGDAE, let me finish first. What I am saying is that….I _am_ XiuXiu.”.”

Everything stopped for a second and then Minseok, embarrassed, quickly retreated his hand from Jongdae’s mouth. 

Jongdae started laughing out loud with hands on his belly.

“Kim Minseok, you know I really like _like_ you too..”

“-wait….. you do?”

“Yes,and you don’t have to tell me that you are XiuXiu to make me fall for you. XiuXiu is just a writer that I am a fan of, but you are my crush, so please don’t feel threatened by him, you’re the best one in my heart.” 

Minseok was shocked, but then Jongdae smiled in the sweetest way ever and he felt his heart dissolved, he was definitely whipped, Jongdae ruffled Minseok’s hair in a cute way and then with his right hand still between the older’s locks he leaned to give a small peck on Minseok’s lips. 

He happily turned around saying “Goodnight my Min, dream of me” and then he closed the door leaving a confused Minseok behind.

‘What just happened?’ thought Minseok, while touching his own lips still shocked.

The only thing he could taste was Jongdae mixed with alcohol.

\---

Ever since that drunken mid night confession, Jongdae was over the moon.

When morning came, he visited Minseok and brought breakfast and medicine in case the man had a hangover. He wanted to pursue his cute neighbour, and now that he knows what he feels, nothing will stand in his way now. 

Their breakfast together was all sweet smiles and longing looks, and when Minseok cooed in delight because of the coffee Jongdae brought him, he couldn't stop himself from kissing those plush lips.

The bitter taste did not deter Jongdae from devouring Minseok's lips at all.

"Mmmmm," Minseok gasps as they break for air.

There really is something about Minseok's flushed face that gets Jongdae going, but before his willpower breaks, he musters up his courage.

"So, how about we get dinner on Friday night next week, 7pm?"

Minseok would've said yes in a heartbeat, except he knows that's the first signing event that Junmyeon scheduled. It isn't announced to the public yet, it's no wonder Jongdae made plans on the same day

\---

He just claimed that he had a really important work related schedule to do but he felt so bad, even when Jongdae shrugged it off simply saying that it was fine to meet on Saturday morning for a breakfast date. Insisting that the first breakfast they had didn’t count.

Minseok was not looking forward to it at all, because he felt like he was lying to the younger man, and what if Jongdae decided to go to the fan meeting? He would discover that what Minseok told him was the truth and from that point on? What was going to happen? Would Jongdae still want to go on a date with him or would he realize all those very explicit scenes where Minseok’s pent up sexual frustration for him? He really hoped that Jongdae would still like to go on that breakfast date with him.

It was funny because Minseok knew that if he told Junmyeon his concerns his manager would probably sell him because ‘what if he sold to fangirls Minseok’s private infos’ but he couldn’t care less about those worries, he knew Jongdae was not that type of person at all. He strangely trusted him more than he ever trusted any of his past lovers already, and it scared the shit out of Minseok.

—

Minseok was scrolling through twitter at his fan meeting backstage anxiously everyone on twitter was excited to finally see the mysterious xiuxiu then he switched to instagram only to see that Jongdae posted on his instagram stories a picture tagging a ramen place near the event, he did not want to think that it was possible that Jongdae would be present as fanboy….the other could be near the event hall just because he was hanging out with friends or something, it didn’t necessary mean anything.

Before he could overthink about it his manager called him.

“Minseok it’s time.”

So he stood up.

The game was on.

\---

"You're a fucking scam Jongdae, when you told me you wanted to hang out, I didn't realize that meant lining up for hours for Xiuxiu!" Baekhyun complained as the fans started to line up.

"Shut up, you're way worse than me, remember that one time that you took me with you camping so that you could get that video game you wanted?"

"Dude, it's a limited edition copy! It's not available for pre-order!"

"Yeah, yeah- now you're waiting in line with me and that's final."

As they got closer to Xiuxiu, Jongdae began to feel the nerves creeping in, he was finally- going to see his idol in the flesh. All those years of idolizing this person, whom he owed so much for taught him so much about understanding his sexuality and self-acceptance -he couldn't believe it. He's sent them various fan letters, but he wanted to give them his gratitude in person. 

He couldn't believe his luck, he was able to score a date with his crush tomorrow, and now he is finally able to see his idol. He was so thankful he finally decided to get instagram, if not for that app he wouldn't even know that xiuxiu -will be holding his own book signing. Minseok not being free today was surprisingly a godsend.

He's a bit curious about the gender of his precious Xiuxiu though, he knew that the author made their appearance when the girls at the start of the line, unfortunately, Baekhyun was slow and they were stuck at the end line. 

Now that they're nearing at the end of the line, he briefly checks his phone. He texted him earlier this afternoon telling him how he couldn't wait for their date tomorrow, and he felt strangely disheartened that the older man hadn't replied back. Maybe Minseok really was busy today. But no matter, he'll have the attention all to himself tomorrow. 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Baekhyun squeaked in surprise, "Dude-, i-isn't that the hottie you've been lusting for weeks?!" 

Jongdae wasn't sure what Baekhyun was referring to, Xiuxiu was still blocked by a bunch of other fangirls so he couldn't see what his friend was pointing at. 

But then - he felt his jaw drop the moment he saw the same piercing eyes that haunted his dreams sitting right where Xiuxiu was supposed to be.

"M-Minseok?"

This wasn't supposed to happen, how could he cheekily ask Xiuxiu now their inspiration for that steamy scene where the male lead kissed their lover's Adam's apple?!

\----

  
  


Minseok smiled at the girl waving her goodbye and turned to look at the next person in line when he heard him.

“M-Minseok?” 

Oh shit. 

Jongdae was standing in front of him, beautiful as ever with a copy of ‘Midnight Decisions’, his new novel, in his hands holding it tightly. He was visibly shocked as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. Minseok smiled, they could have the full conversation after at their condo, but now they had to play their parts in some way or else everyone, Junmyeon firstly, would suspect something.

“Hey JD, told you!” He sweetly smiled, then he continued. “Do you have a question you really want to ask or something you want to share with me?” 

Jongdae opened his mouth and then closed it, his brain was really going on an override, he couldn’t think and time was slipping away.

“…mh okay, Jongdae, why don’t we start by you giving me your book so I can sign it for you.” 

Minseok took Jongdae’s copy of the xiuxiu novel and started writing. Afterwards, he wore his flirty smile on, his trademark XiuXiu mask that he dons whenever he’s in public. He was not Kim Minseok at the moment, he could do it without fear.

“Here you go, Dae…don’t let anyone else read it, it’s our small secret, okay?” 

“I-…of course, Mi- Xiuxiu”. Minseok smiled as Jongdae hugged the book tightly. Minseok tries not to show how endearing Jongdae looked at that moment. For a second, he wanted to drop everything and just go far away from the fan meeting and kiss Jongdae until they would be breathless.

And then Jongdae's turn was over, he was walking away with Baekhyun.

\--

“Kim Jongdae! Would you stop for a second? Why are you running?” Baekhyun asked. “Dae, are you alright? Was he really your hot neighbor afterall, or was I wrong?”

Jongdae blinked twice and looked at Baekhyun, t. “He was….” He murmured softly. 

Baekhyun smiled and looked at the novel in Jongdae’s arms. “ So? What did say? I saw him write something, it didn’t seem like he was only signing it.”

Jongdae opened the book but tried to keep it far away from Baekhyun’s curious eyes.

_’To my muse, my inspiration, the man I can’t wait to take on a date tomorrow,_

_please enjoy chapter 30 and 31,_

_Yours,_

_Xiuxiu, (Kim Minseok from Apartment 5A)’_

Jongdae could feel himself blushing, he already read the complete novel in two days, even if it was 40 chapters long and he knew what those chaperons contained…those sex scenes…. And _OH GOD_ how could he be so blind? The drunken confession of chapter 27,he should have known why it looked so familiar to him, he did it.

Baekhyun snapped two fingers in front of his face.

“Are you okay?”

“Mhmm.”

“So what did your man write for you?” 

Jongdae turned to look at his friend as he could hear Minseok words in his head.

“Nothing you have to know, you idiot” and then he started walking again.

“Oh c’mon Daeee, tell me, I’m your best friend and I waited with you _for hours_ ”.

“No.”

\--

Jongdae wasn’t really sure what he was expecting when Saturday morning came, he couldn’t sleep the night before, with all sorts of thoughts just swirling inside his head.

He couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea that Minseok, his angelic-looking, epitome-of-innocence neighbour, was actually able to churn out paragraphs containing filthy pornographic scenes. 

In addition, Minseok was XiuXiu, the author he worshipped and made him discover the wonders of what his right hand can do more than just jerking himself off and chafing his dick because he watched too many porn videos. 

No, XiuXiu made him discover just how wonderful sex mixed with romance can be, how it’s not just all about a quick release and frantic hands caused by pure lust. His works made him learn how to love his own body and triggered his own sexual awakening. Ever since he first read a XiuXiu’s novel , he tried to seek out what made his body tremble in excitement in a way that all those grainy, poorly-lit gay porn videos could never do.

And the thought that it was Minseok who was responsible for his own sexual discovery just made him a thousand times hotter than he already was. He gulped at the idea that _that_ man may just become his soon-to-be-boyfriend _(?)_ , just that thought was making him feel like he was going to faint. It’s just too much for his poor heart.

The doorbell rings and Jongdae shots up from his seat as his hands start getting clammy out of nervousness. 

He absolutely _cannot_ fuck this up.

He opens his door and sees Minseok wide-eyes staring at him.

He feels relief flooding his system, and he smiles at the sight of XiuXiu -no Minseok, looking so flustered and cute in his oversized grey hoodie and blue jeans, his raven locks falling on his face, looking so messy as if he ran his hands through his hair numerous times out of nervousness. 

There is comfort in the idea that he isn’t the only one nervous about the entire date. 

“Hey,” he softly greets out. 

Minseok shuffles on his feet, looking so shy and small, so unlike the confident, sharp-eyed man who charmed and flirted with all of his fans at the event yesterday, and Jongdae feels something soft awash his system at the knowledge that he’s privileged enough to see the man in such a vulnerable state. 

He moves forward and gently holds Minseok’s chin to meet the author’s eyes, 

“Shall we get going?”

-

Never in his life Minseok had been as nervous as that morning in that cute cozy cafè, he tried to stay positive, because if Jongdae still wanted to go out with him on a date there was probably a _small_ chance that he did not ruin everything, omitting part of his life -lying actually- but admitting it, even if only in his mind, made his guts twist in remorse- he clenched his hands together, he had to resist the urge to never step out of his house ever again or maybe he could just run away and change his identity 

“Minseok stop looking at that tea like it is going to kill you in some strange terrifying way” Jongdae looked at him sheepishly while drinking his fuming cup of tea.

“Sorry, I guess I am just really nervous, I mean I don’t actually know why you still accepted to go out with me after everything…” Minseok said rubbing his temples, _oh how he wished to choke on his herbal tea and die_. 

“Why wouldn’t I? My cute neighbour with a hot body for whom I had a crush on since the day I moved in asked me on a date, I would be crazy to refuse a chance like this one. Oh, and apparently _he_ is also one of my favourite authors! Can you imagine being as lucky as I am? I mean this is how Rom-Coms' protagonist must feel like.” Jongdae was completely rambling at this point of the date, but he couldn’t care less, he had to show his card _._

“So you are not angry at me?” Minseok whispered, still unsure of how to act.

“Minseok I am not angry at you, how could I? It’s my fault really, you told me about being XiuXiu but _I_ didn’t believe it, so _chill,_ nothing is going to change, _well_ maybe our relationship status since I would really like to call you ‘my boyfriend’, so do you want to see where this relationship is going to take us?”

Minseok smiled and nodded without missing a beat. “Yes,I would love to”.

Jongdae laughed, he finally got _his_ man.

“Good.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> this is the first fan fiction that I actually decide to publish (and actually finish, ops) but anyway thank you and I really hope you enjoyed reading it !! I really appreciate it.  
> The idea was taken from one of my tweets (( https://twitter.com/xiunday/status/1244718915839758343?s=20 )) and was written by me and Cathy, the other author (on twitter: @singingcatboys) , during a long time, so I would also like to thank her because without her this would be just another idea never developed into something more.  
> thank you.


End file.
